moonlighting
by nuke
Summary: Robin has another job on the side :)


B'day Fic  
  
Hey Marcie Happy Birthday, this little fic is just for you (  
  
Disclaimer : If You didn't know I own non of these ( mores the pity) I do own the story and of course all of the mistakes aren't I the lucky one ;)  
  
^v^  
  
He was upset, which would be really bad news for the next criminal to cross his path. Luckily a hapless mugger decided to make the worst decision of his life and grab a victim and pull them into an alley he was scanning at that moment. Dropping down into the shadows behind his victim he smiled to himself.  
  
"Let her go!" None of the smile on his face was in evidence in his voice.  
  
Stepping from the shadows a look of relief flitted across the muggers face as he took in the red and yellow costume rather than the grey and black one he had been expecting.  
  
"Git out of 'ere kid, 'fore you git 'urt!"  
  
Relief! How come when Batman shows up these dime a dozen punks wet themselves yet when he turns up he sees relief on their faces? The shorts, he decided it must be the shorts.  
  
Blocking his anger out and centring himself, Robin watched his opponent carefully waiting for him to make his move.  
  
Parrying his attackers sudden lunge, he grabbed his wrist and with a quick roundhouse to the solar plexus he stepped under his attackers arm and flipped him onto his back. Securing his opponent he went to check on the victim.  
  
The Victim was a young girl around his age wearing jeans and a crop top. Getting over the shock of being victimised she realised who had just rescued her. Throwing her arms about his neck she began to babble and kiss his cheek.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Its you! It is and you're even more handsome in real life!" Pulling him to her and kissing him soundly her hands roaming over his body, "Nice muscles!"  
  
Finally able to pull away, his face burning as red as his tunic he launched his grapple and escaped to the safety of the rooftops.  
  
"Call me."  
  
After calling in to report the incident he allowed the freedom of swinging across the city to calm him, the moment of freefall before his line snapped taut causing his spirits to soar. Landing next to his favourite gargoyle he was struck by a thought, just because she didn't want to see him didn't mean that he couldn't see her!  
  
Earlier that day 17 year old Dick Grayson arrived at Gotham Library with a smile wider than any Joker induced grin. It was Babs' birthday; he had the night off reservations at her favourite restaurant and tickets to the Meatloaf concert she had been moaning about for ages as it had sold out within hours.  
  
Creeping up behind her as she placed books back into their respective places Dick covered her eyes. Putting on a false voice he whispered in her ear, the smell of her hair distracting him and causing him to gulp.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
He began to softly kiss her neck in her most sensitive places causing tingles to run through her body.  
  
"Hmm, let me guess; soft hands with martial calluses, firm muscled body and lips with intimate knowledge of my neck. Roy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"ROY!"  
  
"Sshhhhh!"  
  
Turning with a twinkle in her eyes but a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Dick! What are you doing here? I thought it was Roy with my Birthday present."  
  
Watching his crestfallen expression Bab's reached out and pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
Seeing his blinding smile return to its rightful position she felt her knees go weak and a blush explode across her whole body.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight gorgeous? Now that you're an adult feel like helping a minor corrupt himself?" Waggling his eyebrows to show that he was joking.  
  
Bab's burst out laughing.  
  
"Sshhhh!"  
  
"Why, What ever do you mean, Short stuff?"  
  
"I'll give you a clue, I thought that I could pick you up at around 6 and get out of here like a 'Bat out of Hell'. Then 'On a Hot Summers Night' like tonight promises to be we could go to your favourite restaurant have dinner; you know starter, Dinner, we might not have time for desert but 'Two out of Three Ain't Bad'. Then I just happen to have two tickets for ."  
  
"Meatloaf! How? When?" . . . "Dick, I'd love to go ."  
  
"Why do I sense a but here?"  
  
"My dorm mates have arranged a girls night and as you didn't mention anything and I didn't think Bruce would give you the night off I've said I'd go."  
  
Feeling his smile falter as his plans where sunk Dick drew on his training and plastered a 'Brucie' smile on his face his disappointment only showing in his eyes.  
  
"No problem I'll give the tickets to Donna, see you tomorrow have a good birthday."  
  
Bab's watched as he turned on his heel and slunk out of the library.  
  
As he drove slowly back to the manor dark thoughts ran through Dick's mind,  
  
'Didn't think I could get tonight off, Dorm mates. As if I would miss her birthday! And just who are these dorm mates who are so important? Obviously someone she would rather spend her time with than me! That's it she's met someone else and doesn't want to tell me yet!"  
  
^v^  
  
Robin watched from his vantage point as she left her dorm with a companion. Due to the distance and the angle combined with the over coat and hat he couldn't tell the sex of her 'friend' yet!  
Grinding his teeth together as they held hands he watched as they caught a taxi and he prepared to follow them.  
  
The taxi took them to a dark and empty house on the outskirts of the city. Obtaining a perch opposite the house he watched as they entered no longer holding hands but still walking closely together.  
  
The dark and empty house exploded in a cacophony of light and a roar of Happy Birthday.  
  
Feeling foolish for not trusting her he was about to leave when he spotted two shadowy figures skulking about outside.  
  
Deciding to investigate the intruders Robin crept up behind the pair.  
  
"Ok Tony, let me run through this one more time. I go in through the window that has been left open and tie the birthday girl to her chair and then I go to town on her!"  
  
Infuriated at the thought of anyone thinking about hurting his love Robin decided to take matters into his own hands and teach her so called friends a lesson. Rising up behind the two would be assailants he quickly rendered them unconscious with a nerve strike. Opening their coats to search them for weapons and clues to their identity what he saw made him gasp.  
^v^  
  
Inside the party was in full swing as all of Barbara's female friends had turned up and where in the mood to party long and hard.  
  
Jenny Ecole had known Barbara Gordon for over 17 years. They knew each other better than sisters, and she could tell that there was something wrong. Walking over to her friend with a drink in her hand she noticed the painted smile on her friends face and came to a decision.  
  
"Ring him!"  
  
Waking from her thoughts at her friends comment Bab's shook her head.  
  
"Wha.? Who?"  
  
"Who ever it is your sulking over, ring him and tell him that you want to see him and ditch the party, after all this lot won't miss you."  
  
"No! You arranged all this for me and I am having fun honest, besides it's been to long since we got together, after all you don't visit Gotham as much anymore."  
  
"Listen why don't you go get a drink and mingle after all its your party so you shouldn't be sitting in a corner on your own, go mingle while I sort out your present!"  
  
"Oooh what is it?"  
  
"I'm not telling, let me just say its something you have always wanted!"  
  
"Wow, how did you manage to wrap Pierce Brosnan?"  
  
Giggling the two friends separated and went to mingle.  
  
Casting a furtive glance at the drunken partygoers and her distracted friend Jenny secretly opened a window and slipped unnoticed out of the room.  
  
^v^  
  
As Dick was just finishing changing into one of the men's clothes a girl he felt he should have recognised approached where the two men had been hiding.  
  
"Hey are you two here yet?"  
  
Rising up behind her Robin answered in a half whisper in an attempt to disguise his voice a little,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spinning around in shock the girl looked him over carefully as if inspecting him.  
  
"Wow better than I thought, listen the girl you want has red hair and will be sitting in the middle of the room, you can do what you want with the others but make sure you concentrate on her. Give me ten minutes to set the room up then you can enter and do your worst."  
  
With a final stare she smiled and returned to the party while Robin prepared himself.  
  
"Well its show time Grayson!"  
^v^  
  
Entering the party Jenny walked over to the Stereo and turned the music down,  
  
"Ladies, LADIES!"  
  
Giving up on trying to shout she puckered her lips and let out a shrill whistle, which cut through the noise.  
  
"Thank you! I have had the dubious pleasure of knowing Miss Gordon for . way to long and I thought that it might be fun to share with you some of the more, well . juicy stuff about her life so far. Miss Gordon would like to sit here in the seat of honour?"  
  
"We met at the age of five in school, she was sat playing with Wuby, her favourite Teddy, which still sits on her bed by the way! Well as I tried to get a closer look at her bear this fiery little red head wouldn't let me so we started to fight. I was winning and was just about to declare my superiority when this tall police man came over separated us and told us it was against the law for pretty little girls to fight. Little did I know it was her Dad!  
  
"Next we get to her first boyfriend, well if you can call him a boyfriend to be honest it was more of a crush on a certain Boy Wonder. Let me set the scene it's a winters night Miss Grayson goes to visit her dad at work, making her way to the top of the police building and there he is her sex god in shorts. Then with a brief glance he leaps into the night and she never meets him again. Well as you can guess from then on we visited the police building whenever we could, we even tried to light the Bat signal to get him to come. From then on her room was a shrine to him."  
"Well it's been a few years but I can now make your dreams come true Bab's, may I present the one the only Robin the boy Wonder!"  
  
^v^  
  
Watching as the lights in the room went out Robin silently slipped into the room and watched from the shadows. The lights flickered back on as Robin scanned the room, it was full of girls.  
  
"Wow a boy wonders dream come true!"  
  
Groans of disappointment filled the air as no Boy Wonder appeared.  
  
Smiling to himself Robin palmed a smoke capsule and tossed it next to the Birthday Girl. Leaping into the smoke it seemed to the crowd that he had appeared from thin air. As the music resumed the girls at the party started to gather closer. Glancing around nervously he prepared to make his escape. He whirled as the girl who had been outside tapped his shoulder,  
  
"Well are you going to dance or what? What sort of Kiss-a-gram are you?"  
  
"D-d d dance? Kiss-a-gram?"  
  
"You mightn't be much good but at least your cute, now do something before the crowd get restless!"  
  
Gathering his wits Dick began to go into one of his gymnastic routines, remembering to not make it too spectacular he ended in a handstand in front of the seated birthday girl. Flipping to his feet he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
The girls gathered round cheered loudly, offering Babs his hand he pulled her close,  
  
"Would the lady like to dance?"  
  
Stepping into his arms Babs lifted her lips to the Kiss-a-grams ear,  
  
"Moonlighting Boy wonder? What would Batman say? I'm sure you can explain why you're here to me later, and it better be good!"  
  
Blushing into her hair, Robin pulled her closer and the two danced to their own music the universe shrinking until it contained only them.  
  
Roused from their private reality Robin looked around sheepishly, preparing to escape he was pulled into a dance with another girl at the same time Jenny pulled on his cape for a dance of his own. With a slow methodical rip the Velcro that held the costume together came apart leaving him in just his mask and boots.  
  
Quickly reaching down to cover himself he stood in the middle of the group his whole body blushing red.  
  
From the back of the group a giggle started that quickly spread.  
  
"Nice body!"  
  
"Damn Fine!"  
  
One girl at the front of the group reached up to remove his mask, moving his hands to stop her he realised what he had done as the giggling got louder,  
  
"Oops!"  
  
Retreating slowly backwards for the window he glanced helplessly towards Babs for help.  
  
Wiping a tear of laughter from her eye Babs made her way over to the light switch and flicked it off for a few seconds allowing him to slip out of the window.  
  
Heading back to where he stashed his costume Dick searched the bush he had hidden it under. After a few minutes of frantic searching he came to the conclusion that someone had taken it.  
  
Sighing dejectedly he hid in the undergrowth until he could figure out what to do, 'Oh well he thought at least Batman doesn't know about this!"  
  
Suddenly his shorts and tunic fell over his face and from the Darkness behind him a voice as cold as a grave spoke,  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"GULP!"  
  
end 


End file.
